Forbidden Love
by Arowyn
Summary: [AU] Love between a member of the Jupiter clan and a member of the Venus clan is forbidden. But Destiny has other plans...LighthouseStormMudFlameProxshipping[Chapter 3 Reuploaded yet again.]
1. Twins

Akachi: So here's my nice new story! ^_^  
  
Hama: ...I don't like this pairing...  
  
Akachi: *rolls eyes* You're too much of a Windshipper! Anyway, I got the idea of the warring clans from AmbieChan's War of Weyward (A very good read, by the way), but mine's different, so don't yell at me for copying her! .  
  
Jenna: Akachi, don't you think you should just get started with the story...  
  
Akachi: Uhhhh...okay! Karst, would you do the honors?  
  
Karst: What honor?  
  
Akachi: -_-;; The DISCLAIMER!  
  
Karst: Ohhhh...no.  
  
Akachi: Fine! I'll do it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun, if I did, the ValeSteam vs. MudFlame shipping war would be nonexistent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The princess of Jupiter sat at her windowsill and stared out at the sky. The endless sky, filled with mystery. And war.  
  
The Jupiter Clan had been at war with the Clan of Venus since before her birth. The clans of Mars and Mercury ended their feud not too long ago, when the Mercury Prince, Alex had wed the Mars Princess Kay (AN. Garet's sister...).  
  
The Mercury Clan. They had ties with all three clans. Princess Mia of Mercury had married the Prince Isaac of Venus, and her cousin, Picard was soon to be wed to Sheba's older sister, Hama.  
  
Sheba's head turned as her twin brother walked into the room.  
  
"Sheba...Hama would like to speak with us."  
  
Sheba's eyes narrowed. "Why?"  
  
Her twin shrugged. "Don't ask me. But I don't want to get her mad at us."  
  
Sheba shuddered as she remembered the last time they had gotten their sister angry. "All right, I'm coming."  
  
Reluctantly she got up from the windowsill and followed her brother out the door of her room, her dark purple dress trailing behind her. Ivan looked sideways at her.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Thinking about the war."  
  
Ivan sighed. 'You've been doing that a lot, sister. Why?'  
  
'It's been going on for over sixteen years, Ivan!' she frowned at him. She felt Ivan's mind go silent.  
  
"The Mercury and Mars Clans warred for over twenty years."  
  
"But they've stopped. They stopped when Alex proposed to marry the Mars Princess."  
  
Ivan returned to their telepathic speak. 'Our war is different. Our war is more serious. We cannot solve it through marriage.'  
  
Sheba fell silent as they arrived at Hama's door. Ivan raised a fist to knock, but the door opened in front of them. Their older sister glared at them, but allowed them in. The two twins exchanged a look.  
  
'What did you do?' Ivan asked Sheba silently.  
  
'Me? Nothing! What did YOU do?'  
  
"Sheba. Ivan. I've been wanting to talk to you two."  
  
The twins shared another look. Hama laughed, her purple hair falling into her eyes. "It's nothing that you did, don't worry! It's about the Venus Clan."  
  
Sheba stared at her sister. Ivan felt Sheba's mind perk up at the subject.  
  
"We of the Jupiter Clan have lived in the clouds for years, while the Venus Clan has stayed down on the floor of Weyward," Hama broke off with a sigh. "We are going to visit the royal family of Venus to try and make peace."  
  
Ivan and Sheba's mouths dropped. "But...what if they try to kill us?!" Ivan asked, horrified.  
  
"Ivan, do you think we would go unarmed? Don't be a fool!"  
  
Ivan looked away. "Oh...right, I spoke without speaking." Sheba smiled.  
  
"Besides, we're not going alone. We're bringing guards. And we're leaving tomorrow morning, so start packing."  
  
"Uh...Hama...where's Picard? Wasn't he staying here this week?"  
  
Hama suddenly blushed and looked away. "Go start packing, you two!"  
  
Sheba and Ivan exchanged a mischievous look, but obliged and left the room. Hama made sure they had returned to their rooms, then whispered, "All right, they're gone."  
  
Picard climbed out of the closet, a pouty look on his face. "Do I get to go?"  
  
Hama laughed and circled her arms around his waist. "Maybe, if you're a good boy."  
  
Picard smirked, and the two returned to what they were doing before the interruption.  
  
********  
  
Ivan sighed and shut the door of his room, bidding his sister farewell. He didn't want to leave the castle. He was different from Sheba, more cautious. Besides...that meant he would see Feizhi.  
  
Feizhi. That girl had captured his heart. But love between a soldier and a prince was forbidden.  
  
********  
  
Sheba strode into her room, a look of delight on her face. She was going to a place she had longed to see- the surface! Sheba opened her large closet to pick out some clothing, but ended up just throwing random dresses into a case, along with her training suit: billowing white shorts and a white tunic, with a purple scarf. She also grabbed her prized weapon, the Meditation Rod, knowing Ivan would have packed his Tisiphone Edge.  
  
With a happy sigh, Sheba returned to gazing out the tower of the Jupiter Clan's hovering castle.  
  
*********  
  
"Ha ha ha! Four in a row, I beat you!" Hama laughed, folding her slender arms over her chest.  
  
Picard growled. "Another game!" he exclaimed, letting the Connect Four pieces fall. Hama obliged with a smile.  
  
(AN. Oh, come on! What did you think they were doing?)  
  
**********  
  
"Sheba...we're here."  
  
The blond Jupiter Adept was awoken by the gently shaking of her brother's hand. She stretched and looked at him through one sleepy eye.  
  
"Already?"  
  
He laughed, his green eyes twinkling. "Yes, already. Now, come on. We have to hurry, or we'll be late."  
  
The Jupiter Royal family exited the luxurious flying Lemurian ship, courtesy of Picard, who had come with them.  
  
Sheba and Ivan walked next to each other, gaping at the sights and the sounds of the surface.  
  
"It's right up here," Picard said, pointing up to a large building. The two eighteen-year-olds gaped at the magnificent building, the building known as Sol Sanctum.  
  
"Here we go. Everyone, be on your guard, in case this gets nasty." Hama warned. Picard intertwined her fingers with his, and the Jupiter Clan strode up to Sol Sanctum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi: That seemed like a good place to end ^_^  
  
Hama: *blushing* Er...  
  
Akachi: And I didn't think this chapter was that good...but it'll get better later on! I promise!  
  
Jenna: A lot of beginnings are boring.  
  
Akachi: True...  
  
Karst: Yours more than anyone's.  
  
Akachi: Shut up, you! Oh, and to clear up any confusion, Ivan, Sheba, and Hama's parents have died, leaving Hama, the oldest, as queen. And Ivan and Sheba are eighteen, and Hama is 23.  
  
Agatio: *on sugar* REVIEW!!!!  
  
Jenna: Flames with no point and/or horrible grammar and spelling will be made fun of.  
  
Karst: *waves her scythe* So review NICELY, and Akachi will get the next chapter up soon! 


	2. Feuding Clans

Akachi: O_O Wow! I've never gotten so many reviews in one chapter!  
  
Jenna: Looks like we muses did our job.  
  
Karst: Or people actually READ it...  
  
Hama: Akachi should do the reviews now.  
  
Akachi: Is that a hint? *ahem* Anyway...  
  
Rallalon: Er...well, Picard is marrying Hama, who's queen of the Jupiter Clan right now, since their parents died, so he's going to be part of the Clan, yes...sorry if it was confusing.  
  
Helga v Dijik: Thank you! I'll check out your story as soon as I can.  
  
bladegryphon: Thanks! Here's another chapter! ^_^  
  
Saiyagal: Sheba and Felix. ^_^ Here's an update for you!  
  
MercuryAdept: Well, I had to place Ivan with someone, and I've seen him with Feizhi a lot...And the Alex/Kay is odd, I'll admit, but I'm starting to grow fond of it...  
  
SirGecko: Yeah, I get it! Here's another chapter!  
  
Jupiter Sprite: Stormshipping is Picard/Hama, created by Super Sheba and Yugi the Other White Meat. I'm not sure what Ivan/Feizhi is...  
  
Super Sheba: Ok, I wasn't sure who had created the name for that shipping ^_^ Thanks for letting me know! I'll give you two credit in the good ol' disclaimer...  
  
Wild Fox of the Wasteland: Yup, I used Picard/Hama! ^_^ I had been wanting to for awhile. And you'll get you Lighthouseshipping soon, don't worry.  
  
LilTyphoon: Wagh! Don't hurt me! ^_^; Thank you! Here's an update.  
  
Omniflyer: Oh, DO tell Char, I'll send Agatio over again...*glare*  
  
Agatio: Someone call me?  
  
Karst: No, go back to terrorizing people...  
  
Akachi: Anyway, thanks, and I've got this chapter UP so maybe you'll have a chapter of your story up soon too? *hint hint*  
  
Jenna: Wow...eleven whole reviews.  
  
Akachi: Yup! Isn't it great? ^_^  
  
Hama: You're getting more in one chapter than in another story combined.  
  
Akachi: -_-;; And? Why don't we get the story started? Agatio! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Agatio: ^_^ Okay! Akachi doesn't own Golden Sun, Stormshipping(made up by SuperSheba and Yugi the Other White Meat, two very good authors), or sugar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can't accept those terms! Are you insane?!" Hama shouted at the King of Venus, Kyle.  
  
"Queen Hama, the terms you proposed were not to your liking either," the queen said, frowning. The three continued to bicker and argue, Picard occasionally lending in a comment.  
  
The Princess Mia and Prince Isaac had interlocked their hands while the argument had heated up. Advisors from both sides were glaring at each other, Ivan was in a daze, and Sheba was looking at the other Venusian prince with interest.  
  
The First Prince of Venus, Felix. Sheba found him fascinating. His long, dark brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes. He caught her gaze and Sheba looked away, blushing.  
  
'Why are you staring at him?' Ivan asked her. He could feel her blush even in her mind.  
  
'Er...I don't know. I find him interesting...'  
  
********  
  
Felix was bored.  
  
Isaac and Mia were well enough entertained, holding each others hands and all that. His mother and father and the Jupiter queen and her fiancé were arguing, the Jupiter Clan's prince was staring off into space, a slight blush on his cheeks, and his twin...  
  
Felix caught her gaze. She was staring at him. She quickly looked away, a red blush filling her soft face. Felix stared at her. She intrigued him. She was so beautiful, and there was something about her...an air of intelligence, of strength.  
  
"YOU CAN TAKE THAT DAMN PROPOSAL AND SHOVE IT UP-"  
  
"Hama!"  
  
Felix broke out of his trance and stared at the Jupiter queen, who was red in the face, her purple eyes filled with rage. Picard was trying to calm her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Well, Queen Hama, if that's how you feel, I suppose there won't be peace between our clans," Kyle said quietly, his voice shaking with anger. Dora looked angry as well; she was red in the face and seemed to be restraining herself from speaking.  
  
"Yes, I suppose there won't." Hama snarled, her words dripping with contempt. Felix blinked. She was scary when she was angry! With a short goodbye, the Jupiter Clan stormed out of Sol Sanctum.  
  
Sheba glanced back, and her eyes met Felix's again. Right then, Sheba felt it- a spark, a bond. Forcing her vivid purple eyes away from his, she followed her clan to the ship, and returned to the sky.  
  
**************  
  
"Felix, what's wrong with you? You've been really quiet lately," Isaac asked his older brother. Felix looked at Isaac, a strange look upon his face.  
  
"The Jupiter princess...she gave me a really odd feeling."  
  
"Yeah, well, she was pretty sca-"  
  
"No, no, the blond one- Sheba."  
  
Realization struck Isaac. "Oh...Felix, you know a marriage won't solve-"  
  
"Who said anything about marriage? She just interests me, that's all," Felix snapped.  
  
Isaac allowed a smirk to play across his face. "I think big brother Felly is in lo-ove."  
  
Felix growled and pushed his younger brother into the closet, locking him in.  
  
"H-hey! Felix! Felix you jerk, let me out!"  
  
Felix smiled and left the room to go practice with his Sol Blade.  
  
*********  
  
With a cry Jenna was pushed to the ground and found herself staring at the sharp tip of a sword. Garet laughed and offered her a hand up.  
  
"You're getting a lot better, Jen."  
  
Jenna grinned at her best friend and allowed him to pull her up, feeling the same fluttery feeling she felt whenever he touched her.  
  
'Oh, come on Jenna, you're kidding yourself...you're his best friend, and vice versa. Never anything more...'  
  
"Okay, ready yourself! I'm attacking!" Garet called. Jenna tightened her grip around the Masamune, but all of a sudden felt a surge of power course through her from the hilt. As Garet charged, she raised the sword, and shouted, "RISING DRAGON!"  
  
The Masamune glowed blue, and a light blue serpentine dragon leapt out of the blade and struck Garet full in the chest, knocking the surprised Mars Adept to the ground, wincing. Jenna's eyes widened with horror.  
  
"Garet! Oh no, I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, obviously concerned. Garet grinned.  
  
"No, I'm all right. You just really surprised me, that's all." he said, looking at her strangely.  
  
Jenna helped him up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Garet heaved a sigh. "Well...the Masamune is a legendary weapon, you know that. But...it's true power hadn't been unleashed since Megaera wielded it. And..."  
  
Jenna cocked an eyebrow. "And? And what?"  
  
Garet turned red. "When I was born, my parents had an oracle of Jupiter at my birth. She said that I would love and wed the child of Megaera. I always remembered the prophecy, but...I began to dread it, because..." Garet looked at Jenna, his face still incredibly red. Jenna felt her face heat up as well. "Because I fell in love with you, Jenna..."  
  
"Took you long enough to tell her."  
  
Garet and Jenna broke their gaze to see Kay standing a few feet away, a wide grin on her face. Garet's face resembled a tomato, as did Jenna's.  
  
"Well? You are going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Alex asked, teleporting into view. Garet's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Not with you two around, I'm not!" he growled. Alex smiled, took Kay around the waist, and warped out of sight.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Garet turned back to Jenna. "So, er..."  
  
Jenna smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered. "And I will marry you, Garet."  
  
Garet smiled, and the two locked into a passionate, loving kiss.  
  
**************  
  
Sheba looked up from her writing as her brother walked into the room. "Look at this," he said, tossing her an elegant piece of paper. Sheba snatched it out of the air and looked at it.  
  
"We of the Mars Clan cordially invite the Royal Family of Jupiter to the joining of the Royal Prince Garet of Mars and the Lady Jenna of Mars, to be held..." Sheba looked up. "And? What's so bad about it?"  
  
Ivan shrugged. "Nothing bad. Just wanted to show you. Hama said to pack clothes for a week, we're going to be staying there a few extra days, for 'political reasoning'," he said, rolling his lavender eyes at the last bit.  
  
Sheba laughed. "All right."  
  
Ivan frowned at her. "About the Venusian prince..."  
  
Sheba quickly shook her head. "It was nothing. I was just bored, that's all."  
  
Ivan looked at her suspiciously before leaving. Sheba sighed and looked down at what she had written before Ivan's intrusion. She wrinkled her nose, balled up the paper, then turned it to ashes with a weak bolt of lightening. 'Pure sap,' she thought, disgusted at her mushy thoughts. Her mind turned back to the Venus prince.  
  
'Though...he is quite good-looking...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi: Well, that was fun! Next chapter will be the almighty Flameshipping wedding!! XD  
  
Jenna: Yay!!  
  
Akachi: And I do realize that I'm skipping around a lot, but this is just so the story isn't as boring and you get your Lighthouseshipping action...sooner...  
  
Karst: So if you're a rabid Felix/Sheba fan, review, and Akachi will get the next chapter up soon!  
  
Akachi: Very true! ^_^  
  
Hama: And if you don't review I shall get angry...and you won't like me when I'm angry...  
  
Akachi: *looks nervous* No...they won't... So review!(as I've said three times now) 


	3. The Wedding

Right...Well, I really didn't like how chapter 3 turned out (it was rushed, and just...bleh), so I rewrote it! Hopefully this chapter is better. I'd like to think so. The first part is pretty much the same, since I don't think that sucked _too_ badly, but the end is a bit different. Have fun.

And Rallalon: I made it a church because a church is a place of worship…it's not a church to God, but to the gods…so there you go.

-----------

"AAAAH! Kay, I can't do this!" Jenna screamed, running in circles around the small room. Kay sighed and shook her head.

"Jen, why'd you AGREE to marry him then?"

Jenna stopped and looked at Kay. "Because I've loved him since the day I met him."

Kay smiled. "So you _do_ want to marry him, correct?"

Jenna blinked. "Y-yeah...but in front of all those _people_!"

"Jen, you're marrying the prince of the Mars Clan. _Of course_ there's a lot of people!"

Jenna gave Kay a sheepish grin and went into the other room to change into her wedding dress. Kay sighed and looked in a full-length mirror to her right. Jenna had chosen deep-red dresses for the bridesmaids, in honor of Mars and Megaera. The dress matched Kay's vibrant red hair, which was let down her back in waves.

Kay gave a start as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see Alex's face.

"Oh...it's only you, Alex. You scared me," she said sheepishly, blood rising to her cheeks. Alex smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you."

Kay blushed even harder and turned towards the Mercury Adept. "This is going to be so cute...Garet and Jenna, they were made for each other."

Alex tipped her face up towards his and pulled Kay into a deep kiss.

"Kay, what d'you- ALEX? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' ROOM?" Jenna screamed after emerging from the neighboring room. Kay giggled as Alex teleported out in a flash of blue.

Jenna growled. "That-"

"Oh, calm down Jenna. Here, let me see."

Jenna turned towards Kay. The girl held in a gasp as she looked at her brother's soon-to-be wife. Jenna's auburn hair was loosed from its usual ponytail and flowed down her back, shining with every move she made. Her dress was sleeveless, with shoulder-length gloves. It was a light red that complemented her hair and brown eyes. Jenna blushed. "So?"

"Wow, Jen. Garet's gonna faint when he sees you."

Jenna gave Kay a grin and continued to prepare herself.

--------------

Mia stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Out of politeness, she had been selected as a 'bridesmaid', some odd Venus tradition that the Mars Clan had adopted. Mia sighed, and turned away from the mirror. Jenna was nice enough, but there was still the Mars versus Mercury separation.

"Hey there."

Mia turned and smiled as she saw Isaac slip into the room. After meeting the young prince at a political meeting between their two clans, the two royals had fallen deeply in love.

"Hi. Is everything almost ready?"

Isaac grinned. "Well...Garet is really nervous, but I don't blame him. I remember how _we _were."

Mia giggled at the memory. Isaac's smile widened and he offered her his arm. "Shall we be going, milady?"

Mia smiled and took his arm. "Yes, we shall."

-----------

Sheba shifted uncomfortably on the stairs leading to the altar. The church was beautiful, she had to admit. Perhaps even moreso than the Jupiter Church. Statues and paintings of the gods covered the tall walls, and over the altar itself was a carving of Sol and Luna staring into each others eyes.

Sheba looked down the aisle as the infamous song of the wedding of Sol and Luna was played. Dancers clad in red and gold spun down the aisle, allowing Jenna to walk slowly down, clutched on the arm of a nervous-looking Garet. Sheba's purple gaze followed them as they walked, a smile slowly spreading across her face. After the dancers dutifully went to the side, Garet and Jenna slowly walked down the aisle before coming to a stop in front of the Priestess of Mars. After a lot of talking and many rites, the two Mars Adepts shared a kiss.

Sheba looked away from the pair, embarrassed, and looked across to the men that stood across from her. Sheba's eyes widened slightly in surprise to see the prince of Venus again, Felix. He met her gaze and held it. The two continued to stare at each other even when Jenna and Garet left the Church.

"Sheba." Sheba snapped out of her trancelike state and looked up at Hama, who gave a small glare at Felix. "Come on. It's time for the party."

Hama turned and rejoined Picard, then left the Church. Sheba watched her sister leave before letting her eyes slide back to Felix. The two were alone in the great building, everyone else had left for the after-party. Felix still looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes unwavering from her purple ones. Sheba gulped, and walked up to him, putting her hand out.

"My name is Sheba of the Jupiter Clan. And you?"

Felix took her hand and kissed it, sending shivers through Sheba's body. "My name is Felix of the Venus Clan. Pleased to meet you."

The two stared at each other some more, standing in a comfortable silence. Sheba gave him a warm smile and then turned and left the Church. Felix watched her leave, his face growing redder with every step away from him she took. As soon as Sheba stepped outside, Felix started hitting himself.

"Agh! Idiot!" he whispered furiously. "Why didn't you say anything to her! Stupid Felix..."

"Hah! I knew it!" a voice rang out. Felix, startled, glared at his younger brother and his wife, both of whom were laughing.

"Shut up, Isaac. At least I talked to her."

Isaac reddened, recalling when he had first met Mia. The young Venusian prince had done nothing but stare. Mia, fortunately, had found it charming. "Well...uh..."

Felix grinned victoriously and left the church. Mia giggled at the two boys and followed, tugging Isaac along with her.

---------------

With a sigh Sheba collapsed onto the large bench, her fair face flushed from the excitement inside. She had been surprised at the lengths the Mars family had taken to make everyone happy. The Venus and Jupiter guests had been seated as far away from each other as possible so to keep the evening peaceful.

Sheba folded her arms on the ledge of the balcony and rested her chin upon them, gazing up at the stars. The Venusian prince's - Felix, Sheba reminded herself - face kept on popping into her head, and Sheba couldn't get it out...

"Luna's looking her best tonight, isn't she?"

Sheba started at the voice and looked up into the warm eyes of Felix. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Yeah...it's really pretty..." she said, looking away. "Y'know...I wish _something_ could be done about our Clans...this has gone on for a long time."

"I know what you mean. My parents were furious after that last meeting...Mother looked like she wanted to throw a Ragnarok at everyone who spoke to her."

Sheba laughed. "My sister...I was afraid that she would Spark Plasma everything in sight..."

The two young Adepts giggled at the thought. Felix stopped and smiled down at Sheba warmly. The young girl still gazed at the moon, a soft smile playing across her lips. Felix felt his face heating up as her looked at her, taking everything in...

Sheba turned her head towards Felix, and he quickly looked away, blushing. "Tell me about you," the girl said, her smile growing.

Felix looked back at her. "Only if you tell me about you," he teased. Sheba laughed and agreed.

The two chatted for at least an hour before a silence finally lapsed between the two.

"Um…Jenna looked really pretty, didn't she?" Sheba finally said. "She and Garet seemed really happy, too."

Felix nodded in agreement and looked back down at the girl. "Sheba, I…well, what I mean to say is…would you, uh, be offended if I kissed you?" He immediately flushed and stared determinedly at the moon. The prince was surprised to hear Sheba's quiet voice reply.

"Of course not. I was wondering when you would ask."

Grinning, Felix turned his gaze to Sheba. She was slightly pink, but looked excited nonetheless. Felix wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body to his before lowering his head towards hers. He stopped when their noses were just barely touching.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered, a soft smile playing on his face. Sheba responded by meeting his lips with hers.

Sheba was in heaven. Absolute heaven. She had never known any kiss to be like this – to be so passionate, so full of feeling and love. A thought flashed past her, the fear that they could get caught, but slipped away in an instant. Sheba moaned softly against Felix's lips and he immediately pulled away, concern filling his features.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry, it's my first-"

Sheba quickly shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me…that was a moan of pleasure, not pain," she said, her eyes holding a mischievous glint. "Now kiss me again."

Felix immediately obliged, his lips warm and soft against hers. Sheba felt…_safe_, like nothing could harm them while they were together, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Well, if you're going to continue snogging, I suggest you find a more private place," a familiar voice suggested dryly. Felix and Sheba immediately broke apart, and the blond girl gasped in horror at the owner of the voice.

"_I-Ivan!_"

Akachi: Well, I do think that was a bit better. The ending of the original one stunk. So uh…yeah, review if you want to…

Jenna: Ohh dear. A cliffhanger.

Karst: Oh no.

Hama: Whatever shall we do?

Agatio: Play Monopoly?

Jenna, Karst, and Hama: Okay!


End file.
